Dancing
by GlitteringNights
Summary: RobStar Week prompt-Dance. The Titans are invited to a formal party to honor their two years serving Jump City


****Finally doing Robstar week. I won't be doing every prompt, maybe three or so.****  
 ** **I don't own Teen Titans.****

The Titans had been invited to a party held the city's largest banquet hall in their honor. It had been two years since the team had banded together to fight the evil that lurked in the streets of Jump City, and the mayor decided to throw a party to celebrate their dedication.

It was a formal event, to which the mayor wished to send a limousine as their escort. Robin had politely declined such a kind offer, but even all his protest was not able to change the mayors mind.

Robin and Starfire had been dating for a few months, and upon hearing the news of a party, Starfire urged him to be her date, to which he eagerly agreed.

All the Titans were standing near the Towers door, awaiting their ride. Cyborg was wearing a plain black tux that he had custom tailored to properly fit over his mechanical structure.

Beast Boy was wearing a black suit as well, though he had included a blue bow tie in his getup. He was speaking to Cyborg about the event, and Robin overheard him say, "Finally! About time I get some recognition!" To which in response made Cyborg sigh.

Robin was, like the other two, wearing a black suit that included a red tie. As well as his mask, which he figured would be considered formal enough.

Starfire had recently bought a deep purple dress that touched the ground and lightly sparkled in the light as she moved. The strap of the dress was draped over her left shoulder. A pair of heels in the same shade accompanied the dress. She also wore an emerald necklace that Robin had bought her for her birthday.

Ravens dress went past her knees, and had a lace neckline. It was navy blue and had black flats. Raven at first didn't care for going to the event, trying her best to opt out of it but was convinced otherwise when the others said it would be disrespectful for one Titan not to show up to their own event. Raven begrudgingly agreed and let Starfire drag her to find a dress.

Soon after, the limo had arrived outside of the tower and the Titans were seated in. Robin slid in next to his girlfriend before shutting the door. He looked up in the mirror to see the driver to give him a proper thank you, and when he looked up, he was momentarily stunned. The driver looked up at him in the mirror at the same time, and winked, the only sign of emotion on his features.

"Alfred?" He thought to himself.

Starfire had noted the expression of shock on his face, and frowned. "Is everything alright, Robin?"

The other Titans looked at him as well, intrigued.

"I'm fine," he assured. "I just thought I saw something outside. It was nothing."

The Titans switched between different topics of conversation throughout the short ride until they reached their destination.

Once the limo pulled to a stop, the driver came around to open the door for them.

Robin left the vehicle last, and looked at the driver. "Alfred?" Robin whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"You shall see, Master Dick." The older man said, and continued to usher Robin towards his friends.

Robin walked up next to Starfire, offering her his arm. She hooked her own around his.

All five friends looked around the large banquet hall. It buzzed with activity.

Upon seeing the Titans enter, the mayor greeted them, shaking each members hand. "Feel free to enjoy all we have to offer." He had said, and the teens graciously thanked him.

Beast Boy had pulled Cyborg and Raven along with him to check out the chocolate fountain that was stationed on one of the tables, leaving Starfire and Robin alone.

"Do you wish to dance?" Starfire asked him eagerly.

"Sure," Robin accepted, and was very quickly dragged into the dance floor by the cheerful Tameranean.

They had been dancing to some fast-paced, upbeat songs for sometime, which Robin felt a bit awkward at first, but soon loosened up and laughed along with Starfire.

The couple was enjoying their time together, giggling happily and dancing the night away. After some time, a slow dance came on and Robin offered Starfire his hand as he placed his arm around her waist. She put her free arm around the shorter boys neck.

They set a comfortable pace as they swayed away along with other couples.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded, smiling happily. "Yes, it is very fun. Especially dancing with you." Robins cheeks heated with color at her comment.

Soon the dance floor had slightly cleared out, but they didn't mind. The two talked about random subjects, simply enjoying their time together.

"We should dance more often," Robin suggested. "I mean, it's fun, and i'll take any excuse to spend time with you." Starfire laughed at his comment, and gave an un expecting Robin a peck on the lips. He smiled widely at her, and pulled her a bit closer, putting his head in the crook of her next. He felt her rest her head against his own.

Eventually, Starfire heard the snap of a camera as a flash caught her eye. She noticed her boyfriend grit his teeth as he looked over to see what random person decided to take picture of them. He quickly shook off his scowl once he saw Beast Boy laughing at the look on his face and gave them a thumbs up. Starfire giggled at his embarrassed look, and prompted that they go and join their friend.

A little after the group had begun talking, there was calls for silence. They saw the mayor on a slightly raised platform speak into a microphone.

"I apologize for this interruption, but I ask that we take a moment to congratulate the Teen Titans on all the work they'd done for the city." Claps were heard as people moved aside for the Titans to be in sight. Some of them gave awkward nods and small waves, though Beast Boy outright started saying, "Thank you, thank you." Before being kicked in the shin by Raven.

"I would also like to thank this evenings sponsor, Bruce Wayne of Gotham City who had came to stay in town for a bit to check up on the local Wayne Enterprises. Mr. Wayne, would you like to say a few words?" The mayor turned to a man who emerged from the shadows.

Robin stood, dumbfounded, his mouth agape in astonishment. Beast Boy started lightly cracking up, trying to hold back tears in an attempt to not draw attention to himself.

"Titans," Bruce directed his attention to the team standing in the center of the room. "When I first came into town and found out about this event, I believed I needed to sponsor it. Even from Gotham City, I admire your work and dedication to helping Jump City, a trait I see in myself, as well."

 _So that's why Alfred was there_. Robin thought. It had escape his mind with the dancing earlier.

Bruce continued on, "So, I would like to offer you this. If you are ever in need of technology, or anything Wayne Tech can provide, please, feel free to reach out."

Applause rang out through the room once again, and Robin did his best to erase his stunned look as one of the servers handed him a microphone. He cleared his throat. "Er...Thank you, Mr. Wayne." He said awkwardly.

Bruce nodded towards them as he handed the microphone back to the mayor and the server took back the one Robin had.

"Now," The mayors voice boomed, "Please, enjoy the rest of the night."

The crowd soon dispersed and discussions were heard once again. Robin still stood their stunned, with Beast Boy laughing away at his expression and reaction.

Robin shook himself, gaining his sense of reality back. "I'm gonna go talk to... Mr. Wayne... I'll be right back." He gave Starfire a kiss on the check before turning away to search for his adoptive father.

Eventually he found the tall mans figure out in the crowd. He was speaking with a few people Robin didn't recognize.

As soon as the hero walked up, the people congratulated him on the effort he and his team put forth to keep Jump City safe. He thanked them. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to speak with... Mr. Wayne." He said politely and the people walked away.

Once they were out of hearing rang, Robin crossed his arms. "Why?" He croaked.

Bruce shrugged. "Had to stop by the city for a press conference anyway, heard about this and figured why not."

Robin looked at him, confused. "Bruce, we've hardly talked in the time I've been with the Titans. Why do this?"

"I meant what I said in my speech. I _do_ admire your teams work. I figured this was a good way to show it." The billionaire explained.

"Alright..." Robin said.

Bruce gave him a bemused look. "I saw you dancing with Starfire," he brought up.

Robin looked away. "Well, I-I, uh," he stammered.

Bruce placed his hand in his wards shoulder. "She makes you happy, I'm glad."

Robin looked toward her, giggling at Beast Boy and Cyborgs terrible dance moves. "Yeah. Yeah, she does."

"I'll see you later, Dick. Come visit sometime, okay?" And with that, Bruce walked away.

Robin looked toward his fading form, then turned back to Starfire. He jogged over to them, "Hey! I demand a dance off!"

—

 ** **I'm so sorry this kinda just turned Bruce-Robin centered lmao. Somehow Bruce always gets mentioned or appears in my stories. I can't help it, I thought it'd be a good idea. And hey, it still fits the prompt. I can promise the next story I write for RobStar week (Tokyo Nights) will not include Bruce lol. Also, I have a few stories in the works right now, including chapter three of The Demons Head, so keep an eye out for that.****


End file.
